Feliz por ellas
by 39medalla
Summary: Mientras Angel ayuda a Vaggie para el día de su boda su mente decide viajar a la historia que tuvieron juntos.


**Feliz por ellas.**

**.-.-.**

**Mi primer fanfic de este fandom, cualquier crítica es bien recibida, no tengo mucho que decir más que desearte felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo,**

**.-.-.**

Angel ato suavemente la última correa del vestido con delicadezaalrededor de la cintura de Vaggie, el vestido era hermosa, fue el vestido de la madre de Charlie, claro que sería hermoso pensó Angel.

-¿Cómo me veo?-, Le pregunto Vaggie a Angel, sin su peculiar tono de ira, Angel sonrió suavemente mientras tomaba, un pequeño estuche de maquillaje y comenzó a aplicar rubor en las mejillas de Vaggie, -Te vez hermosa-, Dijo Angel con una suave sonrisa, permitiéndose en esta ocasión recordar algo que paso hace mucho tiempo.

…

No era joven, si no estúpido, su estúpida adicción a las drogas y el alcohol lo pusieron al borde de la bancarrota económica, y con la próxima purga cerca, sabía que si estaba solo no podría sobrevivir…

O al menos eso pensó hasta que esa chica de piel grisease y cabello plateado toco a su puerta, mirada fuerte, con la cabeza en alto, y el seño fruncido, recién llegada y por lo que parecía haber estado en una o dos peleas; -Mire tu anuncio de que hay alquiler-, Dijo esto extendiendo el volante que había pegado en un viejo tablón de anuncio, esa mañana.

-Chica si no tienes dinero, entonces…-, Y antes de que pudiera continuar un fajo de dinero golpeo su cara, -Te pago 6 meses por adelantado-, Sorprendido por esto comenzó a contar el dinero y si efectivamente pago por 6 meses por adelantado, -¿Oye cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, y a cuantos tipos se la chupaste?-, Pregunto Angel con una sonrisa intentando molestarla, para luego ser amenazado por una lanza, que apunto directamente a su cuello; -Uno; no soy una zorra como túy los tipos a los que despedace se los deje muy en claro y dos; llevo aquí solo 9 horas y a diferencia tuya inútil, yo ya conseguí trabajo, ¿Así que dime cual será mi habitación?-, Angel solo pudo señalar una habitación y vio a la ruda chica dirigirse a ella solo dándose la vuelta para decir –¿Soy Vaggie y tú?-, Pregunto extendiendo la mano, -Angel… AngelDust-, Respondiósin saber porque estaba estrechando la mano de esta chica.

…

Con una última capa de lápiz labial, AngelDust se apartó de Vaggie con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, -Listo… Ya estas lista para presentarte a tu prometida-, Dijo Angel con un tono burlón, halo que recibió un golpe por parte de Vaggie,-Ya cállate idiota-, Respondió Vaggie riendo un poco, hasta que escucho que alguien toco a la puerta.

Lucifer y Lilith los padres de Charlie; -Disculpen la interrupción-, Dijo Lilith con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, -Nos gustaría hablar con Vaggie en privado si no es molestia-, Le dijo Lucifer a Angeldedicándole una suave sonrisa, -Oh, Si claro, eh… Vaggie te espero en el altar, buena suerte-, Salió tan rápido como pudo de la habitación, los padres de Charlie eran geniales, no como los suyos, ellos la apoyaron incondicionalmente, bueno al menos su madre lo hacía, por lo que sabía su padre no era del tipo que apoyara sus locas ideas de "redención", pero su madre sí.

Mientras hacia su camino al altar para tomar su lugar, sin darse cuenta más pensamientos inundaron su mente, sobre todo una noche... una noche… aquella noche…

…

-Sales con chicas…-, Un día pregunto Vaggie sin previo aviso, -Si pagan, si-, Respondió Angel sin levantar la vista de su programa de televisión, hasta que sintió que otro fajo de billetes lo golpeo en la cara.

Sorprendido más por la propuesta que por el golpe Angel le dedico una larga mirada, -¿Porque?-, Le pregunto Angel mientras colocaba el dinero en la mesa y se paraba para poder encararla. -Mira te conozco, y sé que estas sano, además no voy a ir con un completo extraño a su casa a tener sexo-, Explico Vaggie con los brazos cruzados y su clásico mal humor.

Angel sonrió suavemente cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, y la atrajeron más hacia el… como olvidar esa noche, fue la primera vez (en mucho tiempo) que Angel dudo de su sexualidad, el olor, el tacto, el gusto de Vaggie fue increíble, fue como perderse… Esa vez estuvieron haciendo el amor toda la noche e incluso después de que salió el sol siguieron haciéndolo hasta entrada la tarde.

…

Mientras tomaba su lugar en el lado de Vaggie se acercó una última vez a ella mientras sentía una amalgama de ira y envidia formarse en su estómago, arreglo el velo, se aseguró que el vestido estuviera bien colocado y reviso su maquillaje una última vez; -Te vez muy hermosa-, Dijo Angel con una pequeña sonrisa, Vaggie entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, y estuvieron así por un momento hasta que Niffty hizo la señal de que Charlie iba a hacer su entrada.

Se separaron y tomaron sus pociones cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Charlie hizo su entrada, todos los presentes exclamaron de admiración, ante la belleza de Charlie mientras era escoltada por su padre, quien no disimulaba nada en que estaba llorando.

Y mientras Charlie tomaba lugar frente a Vaggie y le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, la mente de Angel volvió a vagar otra vez

…

-Angel si te vas con él, cometerás un terrible error-, Dijo Vaggie con una mirada triste en dirección de Angel que empacaba una maleta, -Vaggie esta es la gran oportunidad que estaba esperando-, Le dijo Angel con una sonrisa, Vaggie volvió a suspiro con pesar, -Angel… Valentino es peligroso-, Dijo Vaggie acercándose un poco a el para tomarlo de la mano, -Lo se Vaggie no soy un imbécil, recuerda que provengo de una familia de mafiosos- Dijo esto frunciendo el ceño, Vaggie lo noto y esta vez tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con él.

-Vivimos buenos momentos Angel… pero si te vas con él sé que te arrepentirás… créeme Angel… por favor-, Angel vio sus ojos y no vio más que pura preocupación en ellos, pero era su oportunidad de salir de aquí, y hacerse con un puesto en el infierno.

El solo devolvió el gesto y se despidió de ella colocando un suave beso en su frente, -Hable con el dueño para que te dejara el lugar a ti-, Vaggie sonrió y se permitió que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, -Ten cuidado Angel-, Fue lo último que le escuchó decir, mientras le ayudaba a empacar.

Vaggie tuvo razón… Valentino era algo a lo que temer, y si por solo era complicado, pero no imposible ascender en la jerarquía de los demonios, con él había solo le quedaba caer aúnmás bajo, el infierno no fue problema para él, fue como estar en casa, pero ese estudio de grabación… para él era su infierno personal…

Y lo fue hasta que se reencontró de nuevo con Vaggie, quien estaba en compañía de esa chica rubia, que le parecía muy familia.

…

Angel se sentó en la barra y lanzo un suspiro, fingió una sonrisa, mientras bailaba, bromeaba y reía, pero por dentro estaba destrozado, en este momento se sentó en la barra y dejo que Husk le sirviera un trago, incluso el supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal, al verlo tan decaído, y que no coqueteara con él.

-¿Te molesta si me siento mi afeminado amigo?-, Angel se sorprendió un poco al ver a Alastor sentarse a su lado, -Adelante-, Le respondió Angel, volviendo a concentrarse en su bebida, Alastor se sentó y ordeno un simple vaso de agua, Angel noto la extraña petición y comento: -¿Te da miedo beber?-, Alastor sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa, -Es una historia aburrida-, Dijo volteando a ver de reojo a Angel, -Me gustaría oírla-, Le dijo Angel sonriéndole, cuando Alastor noto la sonrisa extendió su mano y tomo la de Angel, -Si te soy sincero, me gustaría oír tu historia con ella-, Dijo esto Alastor mientras hacia una seña a Vaggie y Charlie que estaban bailando.

Angel bajo la mirada y aparto su mano de la de Alastor, **-Fue algo especial, algo nuestro… pero estoy feliz por lo de ellas-,** Dijo Angel con una sonrisa triste, Alastor lo miro nuevamente y volvió a sonreír suavemente, -Todo empozo en la fiesta de Mary Fellintong-.

**.-.-.**


End file.
